Rise of the Fallen
by eclaira-lacrymosa
Summary: Toph and her team found a place surrounded by walls same as Ba Sing Se and discover that they are not the only ones alive and fighting the Titans. But who are these people anyway? they don't seem to be benders...
1. Dust Cloud

**Author's note: This is my first story in chapters so I hope you don't hate me guys. I just need to let out this crossover so it would stop messing with my mind. This story is a crossover of Avatar: The Last Airbender and Attack on Titan. The 3D maneuver gear of the Attack on Titan and the metal cables seen in the Legend of Korra is just sooo alike, in a way. So I had a crazy idea of letting them meet but of course I had to make some alterations. It is set after the Recon Corps captured the Female Titan. **

**Please Review.**

Chapter one: Dust cloud

The Survey Corps' Special Ops Squad, commonly known as Levi Unit, was all killed while battling the Female Titan. What are left now were the new recruits: Eren, Mikasa and the others.

[Levi]

I was still angry at the Female Titan and myself. I wasn't there to help them. They were my unit. I lived with them in every mission and now they're dead. Eren and the others were also busy. Some were cleaning the stalls and the others were sparring. I was grooming my horse when I heard a horse galloping to our direction. They stopped whatever they're doing and we looked up to see a Recon Corps soldier coming fast towards us. I suddenly felt concern.

_'Was it another attack? The soldiers barely recovered!'_ I thought.

"Captain Levi! Your presence is requested by Commander Erwin. Something is happening within Wall Maria," the soldier reported.

"Attention!" I ordered. They all fell in line with their right hand on their hearts. "Yes, sir!" they responded. "Get your horses ready. Let's go," I took my horse and the others.

We reached the Wall Rose viewing the vast empty ruins of the fallen Wall Maria. Erwin was giving orders to some troops when they reached the place. I noticed that they're all alarmed.

"What's happening, Erwin?" I asked. I noticed concern etched into his face.

Erwin turned around to face us. "Early in the morning the men sighted a dust cloud in the horizon. It's coming towards here and it is being chased by a few Aberrants, all about 30m tall," he informed us.

"Why are they chasing the dust cloud?" Eren wondered loudly.

"Maybe the cloud is leading them here," Armin suggested.

"We still don't know yet but whatever that is, it's coming and its coming fast," Major Hanji piped in from the sideline.

"Levi, stay with here with your men. I need to alert the higher ups with the latest news," Erwin ordered then left with some men.

"Do you think it's another human Titan like Annie?" Major Hanji asked, suddenly.

I looked at the approaching dust cloud. At its pace it will surely reach the Wall Rose before sundown.

**Author's note: Toph is somewhat 18 years old here. And Team Zero is composed of master benders aging 17 to 18, though Liu is 20 here. And well, we'll just call the soldiers 'Dai li' since the master benders in Ba Sing Se in the ATLA canon are the Dai li.**

[Toph]

"Commander, they're gaining on us!" a terrified injured soldier screamed.

"Oh, make him shut up, Koji. I'm getting irritated by the minute," an annoyed Xing said.

"Ignore him, Xing," Koji replied.

I am Toph Beifong, the Commander of Team Zero. Team Zero is composed of the earthbending students hand-picked and taught by me, to protect Ba Sing Se. Liu, the far sighted bender specializing in scouting. Licht is expert in handling blades. Koji, flirt and always has a cool head. He has a knack at handling critical situations. Xing, the hotheaded but excellent tracker. Sky, the strategist and the only female member aside from me. Lastly, Zen, extremely loyal to me more than anybody else (though I'm not sure if its loyalty or obsession).

Under the pleas of the Middle Court, my team was sent to retrieve the two squads who haven't returned from their missions. We saved seven remaining soldiers, who were still alive, from the forest. The five were fine but the other two were injured. So I ordered the five to earthbend their way out at my signal while my team carries the injured. The five did as I ordered but the plan was trashed, when out of the blue, the 'Abnormals', as we call the abnormal Titans, appeared and attacked us. My team and I were left no choice but to lure the Abnormals while the five escaped.

We are currently traveling on an earth wave to move faster away from the Titans. We tried eliminating them but more kept on appearing.

_'Damn these bastards! We're barely getting away,'_ I thought as I surveyed my surroundings_. 'It's been hours since we separated with the surviving soldiers and these massive chompers are still a pain in the ass,'_ I sensed a high wall reaching 50m ahead of us.

"Dai li!" I yelled within the dust cloud, which was created from the wave of earth we're riding on as a form of transportation.

"Yes, Commander!" they yelled in chorus, their conversation forgotten.

"There's a 50m wall ahead of us. It's destroyed partially and within it are ruins of a human city. We will head there and try to use it to our advantage, get ridding of these massive chompers. Keep your heads up, retards; it's time to chop some Titan ass!" I said then started giving orders. "Liu, scout the surroundings and keep the earth wave from collapsing. Licht support him,"

"Roger that!" Licht and Liu responded.

"Xing, Protect the injured,"

"Roger that!" he responded. "Why do I get to protect these gum-flappers?" he grumbled later on.

"Koji, Zen, take down the nearest chompers on the left,"

"Roger that!" they responded.

"Sky and I will take the right," I finished.

They all tended to their assigned posts. Koji and Zen bent their metal cables to maneuver their way onto the Titans napes while avoiding the sudden movements of their hands. They used their retractable metal blades to slice the chunks of the Titan's weak points in their nape, killing two Titans simultaneously. By the time they took down the remaining Titan, Sky and I had finished off four Titans on the right. All of us landed back on the earth wave and retracted their metal blades before entering the ruined wall.

"Commander, there are six separate Titans on the general direction of the east while two on the west side. There's another Wall ahead of us," Liu informed me.

"Another Wall?" I muttered.

"Yes, Commander. It seems to be in a good shape than the former," Liu replied.

"Hmm," I maximized my seismic sense to see through the Wall. My eyes widened upon realizing that there are lots of people behind the wall. I smirked. "Dai li," I said.

"Yes!" they saluted.

"Prepare to head towards the next wall. There are humans residing there," I stated.

"Humans?" Xing uttered in surprise.

"Yes, humans. I think Ba Sing Se is not the only place for humans," I said. "So, get moving and don't show them your bending yet when we get there since they don't see us bending because of the dust cloud. We're not sure if they know of bending yet. They might attack out of ignorance, get it? "

"Yes, Commander!"

After four hours of traveling on the earth wave, I felt something's not right. I realized that a couple of Aberrants, one about 20m and the other, 30m, are jumping so high like giant chomping frogs after us, the moment I noticed was already too late. The chomping couples crashed to the earth wave that resulted our fall. I somersaulted in the air and landed perfectly on my feet. I immediately checked on the others. _'Team Zero seemed to pull it through…' _I thought.

"Ahhh!" a piercing scream came from one of the injured soldiers, as the 20m chomped off one of the soldier's arm.

I snapped to the direction of the scream and inwardly cursed my inability to see. "Kill the Titans and retrieve the survivors fast, before the others our location," I ordered. "If possible, retrieve them alive. You have a minute to execute the order,"

"Roger that,"

Koji and Sky aimed for the 20m Titan's tendons on its heels. Licht maneuvered himself with the metal cables and landed on its neck, cutting the Eotena flesh before the Titan took another bite of the hysterical soldier. Sky caught the soldier before he hit the ground.

Zen and I attacked the other Titan, who was attempting to swallow the other soldier whole, on the arm holding the soldier. Liu caught the injured soldier. Xing attacked the nape but failed to cut the weak spot when the titan went into rampage after having its arm chopped off.

"Damn!" Xing cursed and maneuvered himself to proceed for the next attack. He was close enough when the Titan swung his arm at the last second and, Xing being unable to change course, was hit and went flying towards Liu. They hit on the ground.

"Damn it!" I cursed and made a run for it along with the others to rescue our fallen companions. "Take them!" I ordered the others.

"It's too late," Zen yelled and as if on cue, a Titan's foot stomped on our direction.

I reacted swiftly as I ever been. I catapulted our group, on a huge slab of earth, as far as possible towards the wall. I heard Zen's yell and Sky's scream before I hit a hard surface and got the air knocked out off me then everything went black.

**Author's note: I divided the groupings of Ba Sing Se's military in four: the Lower Ring soldiers, the Middle Ring soldiers, the Upper Ring soldiers, and Team Zero (the elite force).**

[Eren]

"We've been observing this thing for hours and it's already annoying the hell out of me," Levi eyed the approaching dust cloud with disdain. He stood up from his seat and went to lean on the canyon facing the city. I sat not far from him.

"Captain, we've spotted some humans," a soldier informed.

I shot up on my feet. "Humans?"

"Are you sure?" Levi inquired, standing up. I jogged towards the lookout post

"The dust cloud didn't exactly clear up but we spotted some humans," the soldier replied.

Levi approached the others to borrow the telescope from them. He was just a meter or two from them when there was a loud explosion just few meters from where he stood. A puff of dust covered the thing that fell infront of him. Levi and the others went into stance as they prepared to see what will come from the puff of dust.

"Ahh!" they heard a scream and other voices.

"Commander!"

The puff of dust cleared out and we saw nine people there. One man had his arm torn and bleeding. Two young men (Liu and Koji) about nineteen or seventeen were tending in the bleeding guy and the other injured guy. A chestnut haired woman (Sky) and two guys (Xing and Zen) at the same age as the two other boys tending the wounded. The three wore worried faces while surrounding an unconscious petite figure of a girl with a long black wavy hair.

All of them wore a type of clothing which I don't recognize. They wore green long-sleeved clothing that reached their knees and with brown leather vest over it. A brown belt and light brown loose pants and long leather arm and ankle bands encasing their lower arms and lower legs. They wore green and brown shoes except the unconscious girl.

"Who are you, brats?" Levi's cold voice asked placing his hand on the hilt of his weapon, the others mirrored his action. I stood guard frowning at them.

The team's gaze lifted to the people crowding them. The spiky raven haired boy (Xing) stood up, clenching his fist. "Who wants to know?" he said, abrasively, and glared at us.

"You've got a sharp tongue for a brat," Levi commented, sending a glance at his men. The soldiers drew their blades. The group stood up, except for the chestnut haired girl (Sky) who stayed at the unconscious girl's side (Toph), and surveyed their surroundings, noting their breathing and even the slightest movement signaling attack.

_'These are raised fighters,'_ I observed. _'But how will they fight us if they lack weapons? I doubt it if they'll only use hand-to-hand combat,'_

"Now, now everyone can't we talk like civilized beings?" the fairly short, messy haired blond (Koji) suggested with his arms held up.

"What the hell are you talking about, Koji?" Spiky (Xing) snapped. "They're enemy!" he insisted.

"Shut your trap, Xing!" the chestnut haired girl scolded. "Who's fault is it that we're here in the first place, huh?! If you killed that Titan, we will not be in this situation! So just let Koji handle the situation," she said fiercely. Xing shut up and looked away. Levi motioned for the others to relax.

"Wait, you guys were fighting Titans?" I said, unbelieving. "How'd you do it? I mean you don't have any weapons!" I accused.

"Heh. Well, we **have** weapons. We fought some but by our luck a couple of abnormal ones came swinging on our way. One chomped off that screaming guy's arm but we took it down. Sadly, Xing's cut wasn't deep enough to kill the Titan so our Commander was forced to save our sorry asses once again," he gestured at the unconscious girl.

"She's your Commander?" I asked, incredulously.

"Hey, watch it!" Xing warned at my tone.

"What's up with her?" Levi asked.

"Nothing major. She took the impact from our fall, she's just unconscious," the chestnut haired girl said, sarcastically and spared an angry glare at Spiky.

"I believe we weren't formally introduced," Koji said. "I am Koji Cantrell and these are my teammates, Sky Chlostre," he pointed at the chestnut haired girl. "Licht Chase," he gestured at the quiet guy with long black hair tied in a ponytail. Weirdly enough, he kept his eyes narrowed in slits. "Xing Feng," he gestured at Spiky. "Liu Frost," he gestured at the guy with brown hair and sharp eyes. "Zen Lockhart," gesturing at the slender guy with a fierce expression, reminding me of a tiger ready to pounce on his prey. "These two," he gestured at the two injured soldiers. "…are the survivors from the recent scouting of Lower ring Squad 78 and Middle Ring Squad 88, though each squad was composed of 50 members, only 7 survived," he shrugged. "Now, who are you guys and where are we?"

"You are here in Trost, the southern city of the Wall Rose," Erwin replied, who just came. "We are the Recon Corps guarding this area,"

"Commander Erwin!" the others acknowledged.

"I heard your explanation earlier. So you were fighting off Titans earlier before you went flying into our walls, am I right?" he questioned Koji.

Koji faced him. "Oh, another face. Yes, you're right." He answered. "From what I've heard them call you, you certainly command them. Would you mind lending help? As you can see, we can only administer first aid here," he gestured at the injured men now wrapped in bandages.

Erwin nodded at the statement and the others went to carry the wounded to the medical area. Sky accompanied Toph as Zen carried her to the medical area. The others proceeded to the room in the headquarters. There was only Captain Levi, Commander Erwin, Mikasa, Armin, and I in the room aside from those strangers.

"As I recall, you haven't mentioned anything about the other girl who was unconscious," Erwin said.

I was standing along with Mikasa and Armin in the sideline while Commander Erwin sat across that Koji guy in the table. The others stood behind that Koji guy and Captain Levi leaned on the wall, a meter away from the commander.

"Well, you hardly can call her a girl," Xing mumbled, earning an elbow from Liu.

"She is Commander Toph Beifong, the leader of Team Zero," Koji started to say.

"I see. So she's your commander," Erwin said, though I can almost hear amusement from his voice.

_'Well it isn't entirely believable that that unconscious girl is their commander. I mean, she's way too frail, but well, looks could be deceiving,'_ Eren thought.

"Yes," Koji replied. "We don't know much about her though, you see, she's not actually a people person. She hates crowds," he said. "All we know of her background is she was fighting in the underground fights since she was about 7 years old then the Titans attacked she joined the military at the age of 12 and she's amazing in the battlefield," he finished. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

My mouth gaped for a minute then I suddenly felt sorry for her. '_I mean she joined the military at the age of 12? Who does that? Maybe she's like me who saw enough of battle and death.'_

"Well, it satisfied me enough but I still have to report to the higher ups to see what they will decide," Erwin said and stood up.

"What? So we're prisoners now?" Xing yelled, surprise in his face then anger.

"Xing, settle down," Koji warned but the guy seemed to not to notice.

"No! They can't judge us! We aren't prisoners here. I mean, why do they even do that? We aren't their people. We're not chained to their laws!" he yelled, stepping up.

_'Man,_ I thought. _'This guy is really freaked but I understand the feeling but we can't risk the fact that they might be like me and Annie, human-Titans,'_

I saw Captain Levi going on his guard getting ready to subdue the guy when something unexpected happened. The slit eyed guy (Licht) hit Xing on the nape which surprised us except for them of course.

"Well, sorry about that. Xing isn't all gung ho in being imprisoned but then we invaded your place," slit eyes (Licht) spoke for the first time and carried Xing like a sack of rice then waited for Koji to stand.

"We will comply in being jailed but just so you know, it ends if you try something," Koji sent a warning glance at us and Erwin called the attention of two soldiers to escort them to the cells.


	2. Living with the Recon Corps

**A/N: So, this is the next chapter. Whoever is reading this, please review! I beg you. I wanna know how am I doing with my work...**

[Toph]

It was dark and cold. I felt I was alone. I was always like this, alone and blind. Before I did what they wanted, act as the perfect daughter. My maid used to say a family is warm and family trusted one another but why is it that I fell cold? Then I realized that my parents didn't really see me as their daughter but a fragile reject who had to be hidden away. It was painful. Then I met the badgermoles, blind beings who can fight for themselves. It suddenly struck me. If these creatures are capable though they're rejects then why can't I also learn to fend for me?

[Sky]

"Ahh~ finally! Soft mattress," Koji sighed as lay down on the bed.

"I knew it!" I pointed a finger at Koji from across the other prison cell. "You just wanted to sleep that's why you agreed into being jailed!" I accused.

"Piss off, Sky," Koji shot back. "Boss is knocked out which means she's having a nice and comfy rest so we should have some, too," he pouted as he snuggled in the bed. "It sucks that they have to chain us though," he eyed the metal chains on each wrist.

I rolled my eyes. All of us are placed in different cells, even the wounded and commander. I was surprised when they took us to the prison cell after being treated but it's not like we can't bend the metals to free ourselves. But I remembered the commander's orders. We're not completely helpless without our bending because since we were attacked by Titans, we utilized every useful art we can use. Master Ty Lee even taught us how to use chiblocking and Master Mai taught us how to use blades.

"Koji is right, Sky," Zen spoke for the first time since we arrived. He wore a grim expression. "You should get some rest. We don't know what will happen next so you have to regain your strength," he said.

I nodded then sat at my bed. I lied down and placed an arm over my forehead and closed my eyes. Moments later, I fell asleep. I woke up at the sound of clicking chains. It was already afternoon.

"What's happening?" I asked when I saw a guards unlocking our cells and taking off our chains.

"We're taking you to the court to proceed with the hearing," a woman wearing an eyeglass said. I noted her as one of the soldiers who was there when we hit the wall. _'Damn,'_ I thought. _'What are we going to say? What if they ask us about our weapons? Damn it! Please Commander, wake up!'_

"Who are you?" Zen asked gruffly, with his permanent glaring expression as they handcuffed our wrists behind us.

"Um, I am Hanji Zoe, a Survey Corps squad commander. I will be escorting you to the court," she replied, a bit intimidated at Zen's attitude.

"Wait, are you also taking her?" I asked them when they entered the commander's cell.

"The orders are: all trespassers," the guard said.

"I told you Liu. This place is bad news. I hate this!" I heard Xing mutter, as we started walking.

"What's gonna happen to us?" one of the soldiers, I recognized as a captain, mutter to himself.

From the looks of these guys he must be shocked out of their mind. Well, normal people usually do that when it's they encounter Titans and watched their comrades eaten with no hope of escape. I suddenly felt worried. What if they feel threatened by these Recon Corps guys and attack with bending? I hope they don't, because they did that these people might think us strange and attack.

"So here, we are," Major Hanji announced and opened the door.

I noted that there were many people than we expected. I saw the Recon Corps guys and other guys wearing different badge on their jacket uniform. The guards made us kneel down to place a cylindrical metal pole in between our cuffs to hold us down. I saw commander leaning on the cylindrical metal pole, still knocked off. I noted that they couldn't make her bend her knees since she's unconscious so her legs were outstretched. _'Well, at least she can still see if she wakes up,'_ I silently hoped that she'd wake up soon.

"Well then, let us begin," the judge said. "You are the group that crashed on the Wall this morning, yes? You appeared with two wounded comrades and claimed to be fighting Titans. Is that correct?"

"Yes!" we chorused.

"This is an exception. This tribunal will be held under the military, not the civilian, law. The final decision rests entirely in my hands. Your fate will be decided here. Do you have any objections?" the judge asked after glancing at the paper he held in his hands.

All of us responded 'no' save for Xing who muttered, "As if we have a choice,"

We all glared at him and hoped that they won't take it badly. Some raised a brow while others snorted about him being an idiot. I almost sigh in relief.

"What I will decide today is whether you are involved with the human-Titans or not," he said.

"What?" we all yelled in disbelief. I already noted some of the soldiers with different badge stiffen and jerk at our outburst.

"Wait, how are relating us to Titans when we're perfectly human?" Xing growled.

"There a Titans who can turn to humans. We already have Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonheart as proofs," the judge said and gestured at a boy around our age in the Recon Corps side. I recognized him.

"This is crazy," Zen muttered.

"And what will you do *if* you find us related to them?" I asked bravely.

"I believe we would have to restrain you and the Recon Corps will perform horrendous experiments to find useful information of how to defeat your kind, that is if we prove you are human-Titans," he responded.

Right after he said that hell exploded. The two men struggled from their cuffs.

"I have to leave here. They're insane! There's no such thing as human-Titans!" they murmured then they got anxious and tugged harder at their cuffs.

'_Damn it they're getting hysterical!'_

"Hey, get a hold of yourselves!" Koji snapped at them because sooner or later we're going to be exposed of our bending if they don't think straight.

They didn't listen. The whole court tensed as they noticed our anxiety. Some, who had their rifles, aimed at us.

"What are you doing? We are not Titans!" Xing yelled.

"We're just taking precautions. Your friend there isn't acting normal than usual," the MP soldier said.

Zen continued to talk the guys to stop but it was too late the one metalbent the cuffs, got up and earthbent the concrete floor to burst the door open.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" the people started yelling at us, others accusing us to be monsters.

It all happened fast. A military shot the freed earthbender but missed and the bullet landed on the bender's shoulder. He yelled in pain and earthbent the floor to hit the panic-stricken soldier, who shot him, sending the military soldier flying on the wall of the room. The other rifle-armed soldiers aimed at us.

"Stop it!" I shut my eyes and screamed, as I saw a man jump in to restrain, or probably kill, the bender.

A miracle happened. The room suddenly went silent and I heard a savior's voice.

"What the hell happening here?"

[Toph]

I was dreaming of him dying again. Of him screaming in pain as I lay helpless, unable to help him. He soon stopped screaming when the Titan chomped him in half. I heard Katara scream.

"Stop it!" a female voice screamed.

'_Wait, that's not Katara!'_

I suddenly regained consciousness and 'saw' the entire scene around me. I felt my cuffed wrists. I saw my comrades, also bound. I saw the shaky men holding rifles and aiming at us. I saw one of the soldiers we rescued half way to the door with a shot on his left shoulder, a guy with a blade tried to impale him maybe to stop him from escaping. I saw enough to tell me we're in danger. I moved swiftly. I metalbent my cuffs and contorted the rifle's barrel to prevent them from shooting. I noticed the blades on the others; I bended them towards me before anybody could react then impaled them on the floor surrounding me. They all shut up from shock based from their heartbeats. The guy, who was trying to impale the injured earthbender, jerked away distancing himself from us and moved nearer the people with blades earlier.

"What the hell is happening here?" I yelled. Nobody moved.

"C-commander!" Sky stuttered.

"Dai Li," I said commandingly.

They all broke their cuffs; knelt on one knee and connected their fist on their open palm (like a student to a master when greeting each other) head slightly bowed.

"Yes!" they responded in chorus.

"Care to explain what the hell is going on here, spiketops?" I asked Xing with a lifted brow.

"Well, you see…" he stuttered. I facepalmed and held up a hand to stop him.

"Nevermind. Why did I even ask you?" I said to myself. I pointed at Sky without looking at her. "You," I said.

"We crashed on their wall and they helped to treat the injured. They put us in a cell earlier then brought us here to be interrogated if we're what they claim, human-Titans," she reported.

"Human-Titans?" I questioned.

"Yes! Human-Titans are humans who can turn into Titans, according to these people. They freaked out when that idiot," she gestured at the shaking earthbender lying on the floor half way to the door. "…tried to escape hence the minimal casualty," she gestured at an unconscious guy leaning on the wall and the destroyed desks and floor. "That's all, commander," she concluded.

"So, what do you think?" I asked the people around me. They all shared a nervous and confused look. "What do you think? Are we human-Titans as you claim?" I snapped.

"W-well," a woman started to say. "Human-Titans can only transform if they hurt themselves or sometimes when they needed to defend themselves but-" she was interrupted by the idiot on the floor.

"Liars! There's no such thing as that you just want to kill us! I just want to return to Ba Sing Se," he screamed hysterically as he attempted to attack them once again with two lumps of concrete he bended from the floor.

I moved towards them and stopped the lumps of concrete. I bended them returning them to the earthbender but instead of hitting him I created shackles to bind his arms with triangle shaped slabs.

"Ahh! Let me go!" he shrieked at me. I bent a metal to cover his big mouth. I stood infront of him.

"Will you stop screaming?" I yelled at him. "I am trying to talk here!" The people frowned at me. The guy calmed down after a few seconds so I removed the metal but kept the shackles. I faced the woman.

"So, you're saying these human-Titans transform if they hurt themselves, right?" I asked. She nodded in confirmation. "Dai Li cut your hands," I said with no hesitation. They brought out their retractable blades, which surprised everybody, then cut themselves. Fresh blood oozed from their wounds. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?" I asked bluntly.

"Well, it does, for now," a man said from the upper desk. I felt him watching me intently. "I will ask two more questions. What was that that you just did now? What are you going to do now, leave or stay?"

"You mean my bending. That is an art performed by people from where we are from. We use it to fight and defend ourselves from enemies. My little group here is incapable of handling Titans because they're worn out. We don't have many choices since the Titans are probably crowding our way back to our land so; we'll tag along for a bit," I decided.

"What?" the shackled idiot snarled. "Why are we still staying here? You have orders to bring us back to Ba Sing Se as soon as possible! How can you defy that, Beifong?" he yelled at me.

'_Now that totally hit the spot,'_ I whirled around and kicked him directly on the face. I grabbed his collar. "What did you say, you piece of crap?" I asked sharply. I decked him making his nose bleed. "I fucking lost my men to retrieve your sorry asses in the battlefield because you, friggin' bastard, defied the orders of the Inner court and got many people killed for nothing! Don't you ever speak about loyalty infront of me," I hit him several times, until he fainted.

I turned to the judge. "So, what's your decision?" I asked.

"You shall stay but only under the custody of the Recon Corps, since they are active in battle, I think they can handle you better than the Military Police," he decided.

"Aw, such a shame. They are called Military but seem like it's just for show, is it?" I asked sardonically. I heard some people snicker at my comment with my enhanced hearing.

"You little brat!" A short military guy snarled.

"Well, I'm a little girl but what's your excuse 'bout your height? Growing backwards?" I shot back. My comrades roared with laughter. The other people also laughed but kept it hidden.

**Author's note: Man! Its hard to write Levi's character. Guys~~Help!**


	3. Tease

**With Levi...**

After Toph's group exchanged names with the Recon corps, they took the group into the Recon Corps headquarters. Levi was edgy with the way that Beifong girl took his blade from him easily. She acted way out of character for a commander to him. But well, people say his position wasn't fit for him because of how he acts yet he doesn't really care. He glanced at them. They agreed to make a campfire for once with the request of Koji. Toph was flopped herself away from the group her face facing their opposite direction. It was hard for Levi and the others to predict what's on her mind with her bangs always covering her face.

"What's her deal?" Jean asked out of the blue.

"Oh, Commander?" Koji looked at Toph's direction.

"Yeah, why is she sitting far from us?" Eren leaned to Koji before asking, so did Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha who were near Koji's spot. "Well?" Eren prompted when Koji hesitated.

"She's always like that, distant and cold. It's something we've gotten used to," he explained.

"But, you know what?" Xing suddenly popped up beside Koji. "Despite being bitchy and cruel, she's kinda nice when ya get to know her," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Armin asked.

"Hey, Spiketops! I can still hear ya from here. So stop gossiping like old women or somebody's gonna call a doctor," Toph called out with an irritated voice.

Koji and Xing gulped visibly and laughed nervously. "Us gossiping? You m-must be mistaken," Xing responed.

"Hah. Nice try but I know you're lying," Toph, now stood, towering at them with crossed arms over her chest.

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot she can tell if someone lies," Xing mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

The others' eyes went wide with surprise while Levi raised a brow.

"She can tell if someone's lying?" Jean jumped up, totally surprised.

"Yeah, got a problem with that..." a contemplating expression crossed Toph's face before she smirked. "...Horseface?" the others roared with laughter.

"Wha...you!" Jean snapped at the pesky nickname. The Survey Corps members tried to socialize with Team Zero while Toph's orders still stands preventing them from saying much than necessary.

Toph ignored the man but instead focused on the shorter man, Levi, leaning casually at a tree nearby. She was slightly curious about him. Earlier in the court room, everyone panicked at her team's display of bending but that man vibrated of surprise and curiosity when Toph expected something like panic and fear of the unknown.

"Oi, brats," Toph heard Levi's call out to the bickering group. He approached Eren and the others. "Did you forget that you still have chores to do? Get your asses working or you will run 20 laps around the headquarters," he threatened and immediately they scrambled to attend to their chores.

"Well, you sure do know how to boss people around," Toph commented then started towards the stone steps.

"And you sure know how to intimidate with just your presence," Levi stated following Toph with his calculating gaze.

"Hn. 'takes one to know one, right?" She flopped on the stairs and leaned on her arms supporting her upper body, pretending to gaze upwards.

Levi frowned when he got a glimpse of Toph's faded green eyes. "Your eyes... you don't use them..." he said slowly as if unsure.

Toph faced him, moving only her face but not budging her arms. "Well, congratulations, genius! I'm blind," she shrugged it off then waited for Levi's reaction. She sensed nothing.

"So how can you act casually as if you're not blind?" Levi said after a beat.

Toph knew that Team Zero and the others are hiding to observe them so she resorted to the strategy of teasing. Toph stood up and walked towards Levi, stopping only beside him. She leaned to his ear too close for comfort. "Well, a woman has to keep her secrets if she wants to keep her man interested," she whispered in a soft voice then strolled away, leaving Levi appalled at her answer.

Jean, Eren and the others along with Team Zero had their jaws drop and their eyes bulge out at the exchange that they heard.

**"Just what the hell happened?" **was the thought they all shared.

**Toph**

_Ooh-kay, just what went in your mind to do that? Arg! Stupid! _I scolded myself while flushing profusely. _Damn it. And I thought I dislike physical contact, then why in the seven hells did that feel so natural?_

I stomped on the ground in frustration, disfiguring the flat surface. _Well, I was just... well, curious if I could break that cool composure he always had since encountering us. That's all, right?_


	4. Gossip

**Toph**

I woke up outside on the ground as always. They were all already up, cooking sparring and talking, or should I say gossiping, about what happened before. I rolled my eyes and earthbent the dirt off me.

"...can't believe that commander found one male she actually consider as a love prospect," I heard Spiky say slowly as if unbelieving.

_'Okay, the hell was that? I am a female being right? What's so unbelievable about that? I mean, sure, I hangout with mainly males, I usually beat them in their games but it doesn't mean that I am a LESBIAN!'_

"I thought she was a lesbian the whole time. I mean, she too comfortable with guys but she's having problems dealing with girls,"

_'WHAT? Ooh-kay, just WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS THAT? They thought I'm a freaking... now THAT HAS TO STOP!'_

I stomped my foot sending fissures to their direction. The table crashed and threw them off.

"When did I suddenly become an interesting topic?" I smiled, my voice coated with sarcasm and annoyance.

"C-commander? We weren't... we didn't... it was," Xing and Koji seemed to find the morning too hot for they were sweating profusely. It also seemed peculiar that their heartbeats resembled a banging drum.

"Hn. Strange that you guys seem to have lost your voice when earlier you seem too enthusiastic gossiping like old women," I put my hand on my waist and smirked like a psychotic killer who found his victims.

**(Bottom-line: Xing and Koji got beat up.)**

**Levi**

I stood behind the horse stalls listening to that conversation. When that girl left after beating those two.

"She's your type, isn't she?" I suddenly heard an annoying voice outside the stall. I didn't bother lookin' at that person.

"What do you want, Hanji?" I asked.

"Hehee. Nothing in particular. I was just curious when I heard that you kissed her and you had a thing for her but you aren't-" I rolled my eyes and placed my palm on her face to stop the ridiculous over-exaggerated ranting.

"Shut up, you're starting to annoy me. I didn't kiss her and I don't have a thing for her," I deadpanned then I walked out of the stall walking aimlessly, hoping that she'll leave me alone but, Hanji had to be Hanji.

"Hey, wait!" She yelled and sprinted beside me. "So you haven't gotten close to her? You didn't try getting to know her?" She demanded, her eyes widened in disbelief. "Really Levi? Not even first base?" She exclaimed when I ignored her.

"Just do your work and stop pestering me with that misunderstanding. I'm already pestered to the brink of killing you when I hear voice and see your face, besides she's a brat," I brushed her off and headed to the office.

She stopped following me. I almost sighed in relief. At last, she seemed to at least listened to my words. Well, that's what I thought when suddenly she popped out of nowhere and grinned devilishly, "I've got an idea! Why don't we set you up together? Sounds neat, right?"

I nearly faceplanted on the ground after she asked that as if my insults were nothing. Just how thick is her fucking skull that I can't drill insults in her head?

"No," I deadpanned and continued to walk away.

She huffed behind me. "Fine," she grumbled. I paused. Its so unlike Hanji to stop pestering me. I frowned and looked back but she was not there. 'Fuck,'

If she didn't get her way with me, she'll just do it with or without help. That's exactly how banged up her friggin' brain is.

I stood there contemplating. Should I follow her? **No**. I will just deal with whatever she had in store with me.

**A/N: Err, I'm getting less and less imaginative with the story. Who wants to suggest a scene for the story? PM me guys. Ja'ne~...**


End file.
